


Say that again

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Shaming Ubbe, Soft Ubbe at the end, Ubbe cares for Aslaug, Ubbe is a scheming idiot, no braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Ubbe treats (Y/N) like a thall despite promising to marry her, she finally snaps and learns he is a dumbass.
Relationships: Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Torvi/Ubbe (Vikings), Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 4





	Say that again

**Author's Note:**

> No hate against Ubbe, but he is an idiot and the whole choosing Lagertha over revenge for Aslaug was stupid. So I gave it a bullshit explanation and made him an idiot (he's his daddy's son).

Whenever Ubbe towered over her like this, she felt so small and vulnerable. But now, (Y/N) felt nothing but anger. He promised her so much. And then married the slave, Margrethe.

But she forgave him, how foolish she was—waiting for him like a lovesick fool, desperate for affection. A starving bitch in heat, that's what she was.

Taking care of Hvitserk while Ubbe spent time with his new lover Torvi was just another sad moment in (Y/N) life.

Braiding Hvitserk's freshly washed hair while he let out whimpering noises from time to time was not how she imagined her life. She was meant to marry Ubbe and carry his babies. Her strong, gentle, and honest lover.

That son of a bitch was a cheater like his father and brothers. (Y/N) clenched her teeth and stormed out of the hut, stomping her way to the Great Hall where Ubbe sat next to Torvi and Bjorn. "Your brother is in bad shape."

"Medically?"

"His sanity is gone. He sees Ivar everywhere, and you are sitting here! For so long, you complained how you missed him, and now when he is back, you spend time with your half brother and his wives!"

Ubbe stood from his seat and walked over to her. He towered over her once again, anger radiating from both of them. "He is responsible for what happened to him. He drunk and drugged himself into this state. If he left with me like he was supposed to, he wouldn't be like this."

(Y/N) scoffed and jabbed her finger into his chest. "All this talk about loving and protecting your brothers. And when they do something that you don't like, you abandon them. Just like everyone in your life. Margrethe was no saint, but she didn't deserve to be tied up like a rabid dog!"

"(Y/N). Watch your tongue."

"You have no right to tell me what to do! I am sick and tired of being your thrall instead of a lover. Do this, do that! And while I grab your weapon for you, you propose to a slave! Finally, you divorce her, but for your brother's ex-wife. And while you fuck her, I clean up Hvitserk's vomit from his hair. I am sick of it. Sick of you! "

"This is your last warning, (Y/N). Stop challenging me, or it will end badly for you."

(Y/N) chuckled and smirked at Ubbe. Not at all worried by his glare. "Do your worst, coward. Hiding behind your mother's killer and father's name. All your empty words and threats are getting tiring, Ubbe. If you can't face me like a man and tell me you don't want me, then you are not worth my time. I should have left you a long time ago. But better late than never. I am a free woman, and you are a pathetic man-child who idolizes the wrong people."

With that, she stormed out, leaving everyone behind shocked. Ubbe sped after her, murder in his eyes as he cornered her against a wall. "(Y/N)! What in Odin's name was that?"

She snorted at his spat out words and showed him the necklace he gave her a year ago. "You gave me your mother's necklace and told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Now you avoid me like the plague. What do you think would happen?"

"I did what was necessary."

"Fucking Torvi? Marrying Margrethe? What, did they hold a knife to your throat and order you to do it? You made your choice, and I made mine. I want children with a man that can commit, not just fuck and leave. There are plenty of men around for that."

Ubbe sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. "I never wanted to hurt you. I did what I had to do. I made a choice, but you can't leave."

"Why? Will you kill me? Tie me up or make me a slave?"

"Marry you."

"WHAT?!"

"I want you. But mother wouldn't allow it. As her oldest, I had to marry someone better for the kingdom. Margrethe was a chess piece, Torvi's children need a father. Torvi doesn't need a husband but someone who will help her. Lagerha needs to die, and the best way is to make her think she has an ally in me. I am angry at Hvitserk for choosing Ivar, angry at Ivar for making me feel inferior and angry at Bjorn for doing the same."

"What about me?"

"When mother is avenged, I will sit on the throne as she intended me to. But as king, I can choose my own queen. And I choose you. Not Torvi or Margrethe or any other woman. I want you (Y/N). I am sorry for making you feel like a disposable fucktoy. You are my heart and soul. When all of this is over... Would you still marry me? Choose me? Not for the crown but for me and my dumb habits."

(Y/N) smiled at his honest words and nodded. Whispering yes into his ear so no one else can hear. "Say that again." He begged against her forehead.

"I will marry you, Ubbe. I choose you, so don't make me regret the choice. I still stand by words, though. I don't regret those."

"Fair enough, wife." He teased, making her chuckled and punch him in the chest.

"Come visit Hvitserk. You can't conquer a kingdom all on your own. The sons of Ragnar Lothbrok are strongest when together."


End file.
